


Drabbles

by MafeJ



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafeJ/pseuds/MafeJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos historias que pretenden ser narradas por Shannon. Una desde el punto de vista de un adolescente de Louisiana, otra desde el de un proxeneta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How much doesn't matter

_¿Cuánto me quieres?_

Me dices, respirando la pregunta en mi cara bajo el cartón que nos cubrió toda la tarde, primero del sol y ahora de la lluvia, mientras seguimos acostados en el pasto marchito del patio. Tu sonrisa burlona se amplía cuando ves que abro los ojos como un pez y cualquier respuesta tonta se desvanece entre los dientes y la colilla vieja del cigarrillo. Sabías que no podría contestarte enseguida.

Porque en ocasiones como esta, la escasa luz me impide leer tus ojos y no sé si estás preguntándolo porque te divierte o porque en el fondo en serio quieres escucharlo de mí. Si digo la respuesta correcta sonríes y me besas; si no, sólo me das la espalda y sigues fingiendo dormir, ajeno a las gotas que humedecen los jeans que no alcanza a cubrir nuestro domo improvisado ¿Cuál sería la respuesta correcta para ti? Justo ahora, justo aquí.

Pienso en tocar tu mandíbula con mis dedos llenos de tierra y pintura, pero creo que tomarías eso como una manera de ignorar tu pregunta, y de alguna forma sé que te ofendería más que darte una respuesta insatisfactoria.

Miro directo a tu rostro, y cuando creo que he tardado demasiado me doy cuenta de que no, porque aún sonríes. Mostrando las perfectas líneas no paralelas de tus dientes.

Y creo que es absurdo que preguntes esto, porque ya lo sabes. Sabes todo de mí, incluso mejor que yo.

Sabes que te amo, con la misma intensidad con la que odio las estúpidas cursilerías que siempre uso para conquistar a una chica. Sabes que para mí la cantidad nunca ha sido tan importante como la cualidad, y que la pregunta que has hecho es incorrecta. Porque lo importante aquí no es cuánto te amo sino cómo te amo.

Te amo todos los días, como puedo. Con todo lo que tengo, incluso si para ti no llega a ser suficiente. Incluso si nunca te has quejado.

_Ya lo sabes, idiota._

Sonrío. Y consigo que tu sonrisa se ensanche. Y aunque no sé si es realmente lo que quieres oír en el fondo, sé que es lo adecuado en el momento. Porque cuando estiro la mano y mancho tu barbilla de arcilla, cuando acerco tu rostro al mío, no te niegas.

Porque dejas que te bese sin perder la sonrisa, y entierras con la suavidad perfecta las líneas imperfectas de tus dientes en mis labios.


	2. Clair de Lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrita mientras se escuchaba Claro de luna. Se sugiere escuchar dicha pieza para una experiencia completa c:

Suspiro. Continúas con la espalda apoyada contra el muro, esperándome diligentemente mientras tratas de calentar tus manos en los bolsillos del largo suéter negro que alguna vez no tuvo agujeros. Que alguna vez fue radiantemente nuevo, como tu sonrisa.

Tu oscura figura esbelta se reclina, con el trazo blanco de la luna encima. Y todo pareciera en perfecta calma a tu alrededor, flotando como el vaho que sale de tus labios. Tu porte sigue siendo grácil, a pesar de pasar estos últimos años arrodillándote ante los demás.

Cuando escuchas el motor del auto no haces más que voltearte y subir, apenas mirándome. Esforzándote por no darme a notar que tiemblas levemente y no sólo de frío. Tus dedos están helados cuando colocas los billetes en mi mano, tus labios en una línea seca y fina. Sabes qué sigue después de esto. Y que lo mismo te espera mañana, y pasado mañana, y el día siguiente; hasta donde la sombra de tu orgullo pueda resistir sin desvanecerse.

Sabes, pensé que te irías mucho antes. Cada noche, antes de frenar ante el callejón, espero internamente que ya no estés ahí. Y al mismo tiempo, tengo un deseo visceral de que seas mío hasta el resto de los tiempos. De que al final de la noche no tengas otra opción que bajarte del auto y esperarme en el asiento de atrás. De que tus manos me reciban juntas, preparadas para ser atadas, y que tus piernas hagan lo contrario y el que termine atado por ellas sea yo. De que sea tu último cliente de la noche. Y que eso me convierta automáticamente en el mejor.

No sé cómo haces con los demás, pero eres siempre tan callado conmigo, ignorando el obvio impedimento de la mordaza. Como si en serio te desagradara tanto como lo aparentas. Como si yo fuera responsable de tu decisión. Me miras con furia. Te vienes con rabia. Mis noches terminan con el espectáculo que sucede en el fondo de tus ojos. Siempre de un azul chispeante, que irónicamente raya en la pureza.

Porque aún hay fuego en tu alma. Aún hay vida en tus sueños.

 _¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_ Pienso. Quiero sacarte a patadas del auto y al mismo tiempo abrazarte hasta que duermas y las profundas ojeras desaparezcan de tu rostro.

Maldigo y agradezco por tu presencia. Me lleno de alivio cada vez que paso la boca por tu cuello y siento el pulso que bombea contra mis labios. Te siento real. Te siento mío, incluso si sólo es por una hora, una vez al día.

Pero me siento tirano. Porque sé lo que haces el resto del día. Porque en mí vive el eterno deseo de acabar con todos los que te tocan, y sin embargo sigo recibiendo los billetes arrugados que colocas en mi mano.

Me siento el maldito más afortunado del mundo. Me gusta estar cerca de ti. Incluso cuando no nos decimos nada. Incluso cuando todo se limita a tocarte sin que la acción sea recíproca. Y sólo sería más feliz si confirmaras que no te desagrado tanto como aparentas.


End file.
